Memories
by Rain's love-domon's heart
Summary: an angsty continuation fic that has been brewing in my mind for a while now....Inu and kagme are married and living in the modern era. it's their 5th aniversary...R&R!


A/N: POST NARAKU DEATH. Continuation (but I've never seen the end of the series so I made my own!) Be forewarned, this is a slightly OOC fic, mostly on Kikyo's part….I make her a bit weak, but it works out in the end…maybe…

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing-ness that is Inuyasha or any of its Takahashi does though!! sobs I WANT SESSHOMARU!!!runs away with her Sesshomaru and Kouga plushies

Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

---------

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch of his and Kagome's living room, watching TV. He sighed, 'Damn, tomorrow's our anniversary…5 years we've been married…' Inuyasha thought, looking at a picture of him and Kagome on their wedding day.

He was holding her in his arms; sitting in front of the same tree she had released him from, back then. They had come back to Kagome's Era after defeating Naraku. Inuyasha had tried to persuade Kagome to stay in the feudal era with the rest of the gang: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, but she would only stay long enough to be Sango's maid of honor when she got married to Miroku.

That brought Inuyasha's thoughts to when Miroku had asked Sango to marry him, in the midst of battle, fearing his life would end before it was over. Sango had burst into tears and was barely able to agree, but when she said the words Miroku had wanted to hear, Naraku had struck the monk with his demonic powers, deeply wounding him. Sango had gone into a ferocious rage, and using the adrenaline and pure hatred that surged through her veins, stabbed Naraku through what remained of his heart with Miroku's staff, killing him and ending the battle.

"Hn, at least Naraku got what he had coming to him; although I would have liked to have done the finishing blow…I still owe it to Kikyo." He remembered saying to Miroku when they had been talking of the fateful battle on the day the monk and the demon slayer had gotten married.

Then his thoughts went to the fight he and Kagome got into the night after. Since he hadn't avenged Kikyo like he had promised her, he wanted to give her the completed Shikon No Tama, which Kagome wanted to use to turn him full human. Inuyasha didn't want to become human anymore than he wanted to see his lost love depressed, and he told Kagome that. Kagome had run off, after seeing the lingering love for Kikyo in Inuyasha's eyes. He had wanted to go after her, but he had also wanted to start looking for Kikyo, so Sango had promised to calm down Kagome and he had gone off.

It took him a week to find Kikyo. She was hiding in Naraku's dilapidated castle, almost as if she had known he was hunting for her. When he had finally spotted her when he entered, she had burst into tears and fled father into the castle. It had taken him a while to track her scent through all the other scents in the demonic castle, but when he finally found her, his heart broke into two.

To him; the strongest person he knew, the only person he was willingly submissive to, his lost love, Kikyo, was curled up in the farthest corner, crying till her tears had a distinct bloody tinge to them. When he entered the room, she whimpered and pushed herself as far back as she could, acting like a child who was about to be beaten.

No amount of love for Kagome could have stopped him from running to her side and embracing her, which in turn, brought tears to his golden eyes, for he knew that they truly could never be together again, for he could sense and smell it on her that Sesshomaru; his elder, full demon brother, had made her his mate. He then sensed the overwhelming protective demonic aura that always surrounds Sesshomaru, which meant he was nearby, probably with that human girl he had adopted. Inuyasha quickly wiped away her tears, hung the Shikon jewel around her neck, hugged her and fled before Sesshomaru noted his presence.

When he had returned to Kaede's village, he found out that Kagome had run off to her era. Inuyasha thanked Sango, said goodbye to everyone, and went to find Kagome. When he went through the well, he found Kagome sitting in front of the Sacred tree, crying. He had run to her and wrapped his strong arms around her, begging her to stop crying. Kagome had looked up into his face and saw the anguish he was going through, because he thought that she hated him. He told her what he had done, omitting the fact that his love for Kikyo had temporarily overrode his love for her and said Sesshomaru had seen him with his mate and attacked instead.

Kagome had started at the mention of Inuyasha's estranged brother and the fact that he loved Kikyo. She smiled sadly, and had said: "So Sesshomaru's finally found someone to love…" Inuyasha looked at her questionably, but she just shook her head and sighed.

------

Inuyasha was jolted out of his memories when Kagome's cat Buyo jumped on his lap and started to play with his hair.

"Stop that you stupid cat!" the tired hanyou growled, pushing the cat to the floor.

Buyo looked up at Inuyasha incredulously and stalked away towards the bedroom, most likely to lie in Inuyasha's spot beside Kagome.

'Why won't she get rid of that stupid thing?' Inuyasha wondered, picking up the remote to the TV. He started flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. "Damn…why is there nothing on?" he growled, and then looked at the digital clock on the end table. It read 3:30 am. "God, it's that late already?" Inuyasha mumbled then yawned. He started to get up but flopped back down, exhausted. "Oh well, at least now I don't have to fight Buyo for my spot…" Inuyasha trailed off, falling into a deep slumber on the couch.

A/N: okay….so it sucked I know…if you liked it R&R!! I need feedback to make this story better!!! sighs I don't care if u flame, just flame NICELY; criticize my writing, not my pairings, okay? I have a deep love for Inu/Kik and Ses/Kik so bugger off…. and yes, Kagome will actually be in this fic…someday…I will not portray her like the stupid bimbo I think she is, but how I think she might have matured (HA! Yeah right!!) after 5 years of marriage and such…and for the count, saying the show took about a year, Inuyasha would be roughly 66-67 and Kagome would be 21-22….so yeah… Kagome and Inuyasha got married right after they returned to the Modern Era. I don't know what the pairing for this is yet….I guess you'll just have to review and let me know which way this should go

TTYL, Neko-chan OUT!!


End file.
